


Deserving (Part Two)

by ivars_heathen



Series: Deserving [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Some Fluff, Some dirty talking, Strong Language, a lot of smut, nsfw writing, oooh look more indulgence!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Maul is more than happy to come back to you.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Deserving [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889020
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Deserving (Part Two)

Master left the room after getting dressed below the waist, telling me to stay put as he answered his own Master's call. I snuggled back down into the sheets and waited, breathing in the scent of his room. Sea salt and clean, faint with mint and just tiniest bit of the blaster oil residue he used to grease his saber. I maybe drew a little doodle while laying in bed one night.

I also may have cuddled his pillow once or twice while he was gone, holding it to my chest when he stomped back into the bedroom, one hand clutching the holo-puck a little too firmly from what I could tell and the other touching the bandage on his side. I chucked the pillow.

"Is everything alright?"

Maul grumbled and sat down on the bed, squeezing my knee before finally looking at me. "I am needed. I'm afraid we can't sleep together like I thought."

"You think about a lot of things honey." That at least got him to smile. If only a tiny one. He gave my leg another squeeze and started to get dressed, wincing slightly as he pulled on his belt. I slipped out of bed and wrapped myself in the sheet Maul was hoping to share, as I followed him to the door.

"I don't know how long I'll be away. It shouldn't be that big of a job but you are more than welcome to stay here, if you wish. Though I can understand it might look a little suspicious if you're not staying in your dorm."

"You don't want your neighbors to see me leave." I tried to lighten the mood that had turned from euphoric to tense in a matter of minutes. Maul cupped my face in his hands, rubbing our noses together in a kiss before planting a searing one on my lips. 

"I don't care about them. I care about you. Stay safe."

Master turned when I grabbed his wrist just as he opened the front door. "Be careful."

He winked and left me behind.  
....

Two days turned into four, then five, then six. By the time I knew it a whole week had passed by, the other training apprentices could tell something was off and only a select few had voiced as much after another grueling day. Tests weren't the same without my Master, the bland food tasted even more so, water didn't taste as crisp and the air around me seemed stale and heavy. 

"You shouldn't think of him like that." Tey, another studying apprentice mumbled through a mouthful of food next to me in the cafeteria. I shot her an incredulous look but we both knew she was a quick learner and could read even the best of minds. The number of stars on top of her epaulets hung from the shoulders of her uniform solidified that. She was a four star rank while I still held onto my three. I made a mental note to work on blocking my thoughts so I wouldn't be found out this way again.

"Like what?"

"I'm not stupid Y/N and neither are you," she bumped my ribs with her elbow as she ate. "Either you and your Master have been intimate, which isn't as unheard of as you think and I'd be only slightly jealous that you have created such a bond with him or you hope it will happen. So which one is it?" Tey wiggled her perfect eyebrows at me, pinching my leg with she saw the blush I felt creep onto my face.

"Shut up." I gritted through my teeth, telling her to keep her voice down. I could trust Tey but this was something new and I wanted to keep it as close to the vest as I could, for both of our sakes.

i"I knew it!"

"You don't know anything," I harshly whispered, making sure no one was eavesdropping and praying no one had suddenly honed in their mind reading skills faster then Tey at the moment. "Keep quiet and if something does happen you'll be the first to know."

"I better be! Master Maul is a hard ass nut to crack and if you can open him up, I want to hear all about it." Tey laughed to herself and dug back into the too dry bun they handed out everyday, I gave her mine and left the dining hall.

The hallways were as empty as my thoughts now, void of anything pleasant since Maul had been called away. I'd catch myself wondering what he was doing at the same time, was he sleeping, fighting or was he hurt? he was already sliced when he left, who knows if he was keeping the wound clean and salving it or keeping it clean. Oh Maker, what if it got infected!

"You think too much." I stopped in the hall, turning around to see another trainee. He was tall and lanky, his apprentice uniform hung off his lithe frame as he pushed off the metal wall and came crowding into view. I didn't know his name but I had seen him on the training fields and in line for testing a few times. "Too much of that and you'll be in big trouble. Commanders don't like brainiacs ya' know? too hard to control."

"I think I'll be just fine."

He seemed to take up the entire hallway even with his scrawny frame. He wasn't built like Maul. I didn't understand what he was referring to and I didn't want to stick around to find out. Classes were about to start in only a few minutes.  
....

Tey and I bowed out on the outdoor training field, clacking our poles while we stood out in the rain. It didn't exactly rain a lot here but when it did, the teachers wanted us to be tested in all the elements the planet offered. The mud stuck to our boots, the rain heavy on our uniforms as we practiced, our vision slightly impaired.

She was smart to use her mind against mine, trying to pry apart which way I was going, which foot I would lead with to throw her off my scent. It only worked for a little while. We knew each other well. She picked apart my strategy, swinging at my legs with her stick, jabbing at my middle when I spun away, our eyes never leaving each other. Being friends made sparring together smooth, like silk on glass. I pushed her and she pushed back, water droplets stinging my eyes and finding purchase on my lashes.

The other students sparred as well, in the dim lights that splotched the arena and made our shadows dance gracefully on the ground. We were battling so well I wished my Master could see us, see how well he taught me in hand to hand combat, that I had been listening as he often told me he thought I wasn't. 

bi"You're good but you can always be better."

He saw something in me that I didn't realize until now, until I was without him supervising my every move. 

He knew I had all the potential.

i"Switch!" 

One of the Commanders shouted, always keeping us on our toes and at the ready. Tey and I hugged before moving down the line to our next partners. Several exchanges and just as many bruises and whacks, I came to my next opponent which of course had to be the lanky boy from the hallway. 

He grinned manically, bending his knees to match my height with his pole at the ready. He didn't even bother to shake hands. Either he wanted to impress me or intimidate me, but I knew better than to let my guard down around a boy like that. 

"I told you we would spar, sweet thing." 

I grimaced. It felt like dirt in my mouth compared to how and when Master had called me the same name. This boy had no business using words like that. And I would make sure of it.

I never did learn his name, I thought it might've been shouted but a loud clack of thunder followed by a beautiful streak of purplish lightning cracked the sky. My arms were growing tired but I held him off as best I could, spinning this way, ducking under a fluid motion. His attempts to cloud my mind were more annoying than triggering, he was trying to overwhelm me mentally. The thrum of telepathy had my teeth set on edge.

He just dodged a well aimed blow, sliding down in the mud only to jump higher than I ever could, his pole stiff and hard pressed to crack my skull. Fight or flight set in and on instinct (not that I was a member of the four star club or anything), I shot my arm up straight and an intense currency flowed through my veins and at my competitor. 

The feeling was hot and draining, making me tired yet filled me so much power that when I finally opened my eyes, I could see why everything sounded so far away.

The lanky man was suspend in the air, stopped mid-motion with the most confused face I'd seen to date. He was stopped because of me. I harnessed what strength I had left, hearing the muffled cheers and applause from my classmates. 

"Don't lose focus."

A voice that sounded awfully like Maul's snuck into my ear, as if he were here observing. It was most likely my longing for him but I thought of doing him proud, performing as if he was. I stood and held him up a little higher, trying to best to not laugh when he let out a shrill noise. I wanted to toy with the boy now that I held the power to use the Force but talked myself into letting him down enough to drop him fast onto the ground with a sloppy slap.

"Excellent work Y/N!" the training commander congratulated me, keeping my wobbly body steady. Who knew the Force would knock you on your ass if you weren't careful. "Master Maul will be most pleased. Stars I'm pleased! Beautiful work, great work everyone." The highly decorated man in the all black suit, cape and cap that all commanders wore gave me an approving nod, jotting something down next to my name on his holopad.

The adrenaline I felt was overwhelming in the greatest of ways, it felt like I was floating. Tey barreled me over, messing us up in the muck as she whopped at me. Only four stars were able to use the Force like that, it was almost like a right of passage in a way, like when you finally hit puberty and everything feels weird but you knew one day it would happen to you. 

i"You son of a bitch," Tey laughed with me in the rain, both of our uniforms now a complete disaster. "I knew you had it in you! soon enough you'll be promoted to a four star like me, if you're lucky."

"Get off you big mudhorn." Tey laughed and helped me to my feet, the last of our battle buddies heading inside to get cleaned up in their dorms. I did end up staying at Maul's house for the first few days, sleeping in his bed with his sheets, his clothes and his things. As much as I wanted to stay, I didn't exactly feel like getting reprimanded for being out of my dorm room under certain suspicions.

I watched Tey turn down the hall towards her side of the training center, giggling to herself that the mud made a funny sound on the floor. I just moved around the corner when the boy I'd forced to hang out in the air, blocked me from going any further.

"Where do you think you're going, hm? think you're pretty cute using the Force against me like huh? you're no four star Y/N," he pointed, literally, sticking his finger into my should with malice. "Not yet and I'll have you know I think what you did should be punishable." The boy seethed.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" I explained and tried to move around him, "I've never done that before. Besides it was a training exercise, we're training to do this."

i"I don't believe you. You're a kriffing trickster and there's nothing I hate more then a phony. I'll make you wish-"

The boy just suddenly stopped talking. 

His face contorted in anguish for whatever reason as he grabbed at his own throat as if he were choking on air, a sound wheezed out and into the corridor. He looked at me and then somewhere behind me, his eyes glassy with unshed tears.

i"That's enough."

I turned to see Master Maul at the end of the hallway, his hand up gracefully holding my classmate by force, his legs kicked out as he silently sought my help.

"What Y/N did was unexpected and fantastic to watch. She did what was expected of her. She took down her enemy and swiftly if I may add." Maul strolled with a certain air about him to where we stood, shooting me a smirk that left me breathless. 

So he had been watching...

"So what's going to happen is you two are done talking. If I find out you tried to intimidate her again I won't be so lenient. I will take you out and no one will ever find the pieces that used to make up your soul. Do you understand? nod if you understand me."

The boy nodded frantically, wrangling with the collar of his dirty uniform for some sort of reprieve.

"Excellent. Now get the kriff out of here." Maul dropped the boy to his knees, watching menacingly as he sputtered and got enough air in his lungs to stumble away down the hallway from us.

"You could get in trouble for that." I mumbled, thrilled to see him alive and well and in the flesh in front of me. He didn't look anymore injured then when he left last week, which was a pleasant surprise. He brought down his hood and looked me over.

"I'd rather get in trouble for other things." Maul smiled, a twinkle of something hidden behind his bloodshot eyes.

"Hi." My voice came out hushed and swooning, I'd let him whisk me off my feet or choke me out with his hand down my pants if he were willing. I'd missed him so damn much.

"Hi. I missed you too, sweet girl. You should probably get cleaned up first, mud maybe good for your skin but not for that uniform. Especially not if you're looking to get your stars anytime soon."

"You'd promote me?" I squealed.

"We'll see." He went to ruffle my hair but stopped mid-air, recognizing the filth that stuck to the sides of my head. 

....

Maul's shower was so much nicer than the ones back at the center, powerful pressure that didn't make you flinch by the sixth minute, knowing all too well that the cold water was on its way out. He let me take my time, not caring that I used his soap and toiletries, that it took me a lot longer than I thought to get the clumps of dirt out of my hair before stepping into the giant fresher.

Maul definitely didn't care when I came out of the steamy room, damp and in one of his older tunics that I desperately wanted to snag and keep in my dorm for sleeping in. I wanted to ask him about his side, noticing the bleach white bandage no longer lived on his skin.

He lounged on his couch, legs splayed out with his head lulled to the side and his arm outstretched to me. "I really did miss you, you know? I didn't plan on being away for so long but a job is a job and I have a duty and honor to uphold it. As will you."

"Did you get your quarry then?" I asked and climbed onto his lap, smiling when his eyes grew wide, no doubt realizing that I had nothing on underneath his clothes.

"Afraid not. Next time I'll need more assistance," Maul's hands held me around the waist, grounding me to him, "I'll need you."

i"Me?"

"Yes you. You have proven yourself quite worthy and capable of this job. You showed more than your worth on the field today, more than you thought of yourself. Didn't I tell you?" Master smiled that smile he knew made me weak, copying me when I bit my lip. He gave my rear a firm grip.

"You've told me many things honey. And all of them have been true."

"Exactly."

Maul engulfed me in his arms faster than I could blink, holding me to him chest to chest as he surged up and kissed me hard. I missed his taste, even after only kissing him a handful of times my mouth felt like sand without him. He hummed against me, little noises that left his throat traveled into mine. "I need you."

"I'm all yours." I panted and let out a squeak when Maul held me tight and flipped us over, my back pushed against the cushions. He sat back on his knees, undoing his belt and loosening his pants before attacking my mouth once again. His hand gripped the tunic, dragging it unfairly up my stomach under my breasts.

Maul mouthed over my stomach, holding on to my ribs as his kisses became sloppy and wet. He nipped my hip and fit my legs around him, watching patiently as he worked his mouth and fit his hand between our bodies. I touched his arm as he looked quite pleased, dipping his fingers into the wetness that leaked from my cunt before easing his fingers inside me.

Master growled at the feeling, situating himself down on his belly to watch what he was doing to me, licking his lips at the sounds I was making. His thick fingers moved fluidly, scissoring the two fingers he started with. "You said you missed me sweet thing," he started and hooked my leg over his shoulder, changing the position as I whined. "Tell me, what did you miss? this, having me at your mercy to fuck you with my fingers? just like this between your thighs, hmm?"

"Y-yes Master, all o-of it." I squirmed underneath him, wanting to get away and pull him in further at the same time. The storm rumbled outside as heavier sheets pf rain started to his the window above my head. "I missed you so much honey."

"I missed being here with you, now that you're in my quarters like this I don't think I'll like it too much when you leave." Maul chuckled to himself how infatuated he sounded, shaking his head before laying it down on the inside of my thigh.

"Did you m-miss me or just my mouth?" Two could play this game. I whimpered out loud when Maul added another finger, stretching me open for him, getting me ready.

"Oh I missed that pretty thing of yours alright. I missed your taste and touch, how warm you feel against me, how strong you are. Nights were rather long without you by my side," Maul moved suddenly, getting back to his knees and bringing me along with him, hoisting my hips up at a strange angle so only my shoulders touched the couch. "I promise you sweet thing, I won't leave your side. Not tonight. Not like this. I'm gonna get you off I promise, just keeping squeezing my fingers like that."

"P-promise?"

"I promise sweetheart." Maul smiled and twisted his fingers around, his knuckles rubbing against my clit had me arching even more off the couch, wiggling around in Master's grip under my legs. "I promise. Let go for me, cum for me. Soak my fucking fingers sweet girl."

I moaned at his words, bucking my hips just enough to feel his fingers brush something wonderful inside me. I whined out his name, grabbing at anything I could get my hands on as I felt the levee break inside me, cursing repeatedly as I came. Maul kept his fingers still, letting me ride out the length of this high, missing his touch for the last week had tears pricking my eyes.

But Master wasn't done. Once I calmed down, he dropped my hips and spread my legs further as he used his slick fingers to rub my clit fast back and forth, coaxing another intense orgasm one after the other. I screamed and grabbed at his arms, whining when he smiled so smugly, nodding his head that this is what he wanted. This is how he wanted me. How he needed me.  
Pliant and soft, clawing at him like a lifeline. 

"Fuck me. Please." I pulled him down to kiss me when he finally let me relax a little, breathing heavily as he laid on top of me, caging my head with his impressive arms.

"You ask so sweet my girl. I've been thinking about you for days, missing you for days, craving-Maker I...I love you. Sounds so kriffing weird to say-"

"You love me?"

"Yes. I love you Y/N. I've been uncertain about a lot of things in my life but this is not one of them."

I cheered and wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, peppering his face and neck with little kisses and adorations in his ear, taking the lobe of one between my teeth. I slipped one hand down, tugging at the waist of his pants and fooled around with his dick before bringing it out, rubbing myself against him. Maul buried his face in my neck with a low groan.

I stroked his heavy cock in my hand before guiding him home, moaning around the size of him as he pushed himself deeper and deeper inside me. He let out a breath, mouthing over my neck as he slowly started to rock down into me.

"Y-you missed this?" I asked, breathless and holding onto him when he rolled his hips, surging just a little more inside my pussy, my walls holding on for dear life as I luxuriated in the feeling of being incredibly full once more. "I know I did. I've been so empty without you."

"Absolutely. You fit me like a fucking glove," Maul eased up onto his elbows, his eyes piercing and tender as he really started to fuck into me. "Never felt like this. 'M greedy sweetheart, so fucking greedy. Thank the fucking Maker I can fuck you how you need to be fucked."

"More thinking?"

Maul chuckled deeply, pushing himself the rest of the way up, even moving my legs up and over his shoulders with a pat to my open thighs. "Oh I've been thinking sweet thing. I'm gonna' fuck your fucking brains out, Maker let me. Let me make these legs tremble and shake with an even more wanton mess, I can hear your thoughts remember?" Master smiled once again.

I covered my eyes with my forearm from embarrassment, he snickered a little before pulling my arm away with a condescending 'tsk. "Ah ah look at me. No need for you to be shy, especially like this," Maul cupped the back of my head letting his fingers dig through my strands and had me look at where we were joined. "Nothing is more intimate than being honest. By the feel of you around me, I think you may want to be fucked as hard as I want to fuck you. Correct?"

I nodded.

"Thought so. All you have to do is ask sweetheart. Just ask."  
....

Master had me slung over the arm of the couch, burning his grip into my hips as he pounded into me from behind. He used a little Force to keep my arms pinned to the middle of my back while he toyed with my hair, massaging my scalp and pulling back sharply, chuckling when I made an exceptionally louder moan.

The arm the of the couch dug into my skin, inflaming it instantly that it was totally worth it. Maul's hands found the column of my throat, wrapping his fingers around my airway, tilting my head back enough to give me his sloppiest and messiest and fucking hottest kiss to date.

I wasn't going to last much longer, the slaps of our skin echoed off his minimalist space were fucking music that I never wanted to stop playing. I wanted it on a loop. His breath was hot and passionate in my ear, his little groans and noises made me wet all over again. That's when he stuck his tongue into my ear.

I completely lost it.

"Maul! oh don't stop." I couldn't catch my breath, his hammering pace sped up slightly all I could do was open my mouth and let him really rail me.

"I got you sweetheart. I got you." Master grunted, biting at my shoulders an resting his horned crown into my back while one of his hands slipped around between my legs, cupping my cunt in a way to bring me right to the edge.

I came with a drawn out shout of his name, going absolutely limp in his hold against the couch, my legs felt like jelly, like I'd used everything left of my energy to hold myself up to get fucked. Maul hummed and pushed my belly to the cushion as he fucked me to completion, spilling inside me with a final grunt.

Satisfied and spent, he stayed bent over me, landing a few kisses on my head before pulling out with an obscene sound. He patted my ass to get up, fearing a serious head rush as he told me stay bent over just a bit so he could clean me up. He rambled through his house, cursing when he stubbed his toe on the way out of the bathroom. 

"You better not be laughing at me woman!" The playfulness in his tone had me laughing even harder when he came back into the room. "That's it! I'm gonna' have your ass for that. I'll beat your ass so good you won't be able to sit for a week!"

I hoped he was reading my mind just then, knowing that that's all I ever wanted.


End file.
